


你的名字，溢满齿间 / if anyone else were to kiss me, all they would taste is your name

by blurryyou



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Translation, bed breaking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写给sam（即defcontwo），很久之前她曾点过“JayTim从床上掉下来”的梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你的名字，溢满齿间 / if anyone else were to kiss me, all they would taste is your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/gifts).
  * A translation of [if anyone else were to kiss me, all they would taste is your name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038296) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



Tim在此郑重申明，今天的事情绝对不是他的错。

他会来Jason的安全屋，只是因为今天他们的战斗拖得时间分外长，而且那个白痴在战斗中受伤，挂彩的程度比平时还严重。Tim自己也受了点伤，但他大部分时间都没有同火线亲密接触。但Jason就不一样了，他挨了好几颗子弹，幸好都多少被他的防弹衣挡住了。但Tim把他拖回家扒掉他的衣服，发现他身上还是留下了惨不忍睹的大片青紫，仿佛撒上了墨水，看起来就痛得要命。

Jason完全是在帮倒忙，像个五岁小毛孩似的在瘀伤上戳来戳去，像是对自己皮下大片瘀血形成的颜色着了迷。Tim还担心他的肋骨的状况，子弹几乎命中他胸口，但Jason说反正没有断骨头从他肉里戳出来，也没有骨头明显错位，所以除非他接下来开始呼吸困难，否则 **这就足够了，** **Timothy** **护士，非常感谢，但是老天，能不能求你坐下来，你站得那么直挺挺的看得我眼睛疼。**

然后他大步走（或者确切来说，是小心翼翼地、时不时痛得龇牙咧嘴地慢慢挪）到房间一角。他的床在等着他，巨大的床垫架在低矮的床框上，床单乱七八糟，毯子随便堆在一边，然后他（很小心、很小心地）倒在床上，姿势甚为不雅。

床框轻微地吱呀一响，在他的体重之下发出呻吟。Tim有些警惕地盯着看了一会儿。

“我觉得你的床结构不太牢固。”

Jason哼了一声，把脸埋进枕头里，向着Tim挥挥手。“我的床没问题。”他埋在枕头里说。“我按照说明书组装的。上面有图片有示例。现在给我闭嘴上床。”

他的手继续挥来挥去，半天不肯放下来。Tim反应过来，Jason这是在摸索他的位置，想把他拉过去。Tim又打量了这张床一会儿，他的直觉让他放心不下，但Jason的手指终于摸到了他的手指，大手立刻握住了Tim的手腕，轻轻把他往前拉。Tim叹了口气，但他还是让步了，顺从地让Jason把他拉到床上，在他身边躺下。

“我现在告诉你，”Tim贴着Jason的胳膊躺好，警告他说。“等这张床最后迎来不可避免的悲剧结局，我会对你说 **我早就告诉过你了** ，至少说十亿次。”

“闭嘴。”Jason又说了一遍，他半张脸埋在枕头里，但Tim看得见他嘴角轻微的弧度。Tim往他身边凑了凑，Jason嘴角挑得更高了。

Tim不由自主地也勾起唇角。“你喜欢这样。”

Jason心满意足，已经有些睡意朦胧，他哼了一声，一只手悄悄地伸进Tim衬衫里，火热的手心贴在Tim肚子上。

“今晚留下来过夜？”

幸好Jason贴着他的肚子的手感觉不到他的心脏因为这一句话翻腾起来，快乐的泡泡往上冒，因为哪怕到现在，每次Jason让他留下来，每次Jason明确地表现出希望Tim在身边，Tim都会这样，几乎有些可怜地，为之雀跃起来。

“好。”Tim说。如果他的声音有些太轻，不小心流露出太多，好吧。至少他确定Jason不会嫌弃他。

 

~*~

 

Tim记不清自己是什么时候睡着的了，但一定已经过去了不短时间，很显然，因为Jason把他拉上床的时候，才刚过一点，但现在他透过厚重的窗帘的缝隙，能看见外面的天空呈现奇异的紫色，说明黎明即将到来。

Tim的眼皮依然直往下掉，他眨眨眼，努力不让自己再睡着。清醒的意识慢慢回归，他过了一会儿才发觉自己为什么会醒过来。Jason的手在动，手指轻轻点在他的肋骨上，小拇指擦过他的肚脐。现在Tim彻底警觉起来，他感觉到Jason呼出的气息喷在自己脖子后面。Jason的呼吸深沉绵长，但依然比睡眠中的呼吸稍快，他肯定已经醒了。

“早上好啊。”Jason低声说。他胸口紧紧贴着Tim后背，胸腔隆隆的震动传递过来，让Tim感觉自己的胸口也随之震动。Tim哼了一声，他全身贴着Jason的身体，另一个人的体温透过衣物传过来，他暂时还不想说话。Jason的手开始慢慢往下移，轻柔地爱抚着他的皮肤。他微微往后仰，肩膀抵在Jason胸口，腹部因此送到了Jason手下。

他能感觉到Jason贴着他后颈扯起嘴唇，露出一个锐利的微笑，然后Jason蹭上他的脑袋，在发迹线下印了一个吻。Tim不由自主地张开嘴，轻喘了一声。

“Jay……”

Jason贴紧了他：“来嘛，我想要。”

他的手往下方游移，手指微微探进Tim短裤，逗弄腰带处的皮肤。他另一只手抬起来，探进Tim的头发里，短短的指甲轻轻挠过他的头皮，一股电流顺着头皮传到脊椎。Tim张开嘴想吸口气，想绷住身体不要妄动。

“Jason，你受伤了。”

Jason又轻轻吻咬着他的脖子。“我不在乎。你感觉很棒。”

这倒是很明显，他下半身贴着Tim的屁股，某根硬物如同烙铁，隔着两个人的内裤也能明显感觉到灼热的温度。Jason紧紧贴上来，抵着Tim缓缓地晃动摩擦。这一次Tim再也忍不住，发出一声低沉的呻吟。

“见鬼，Jason，我不希望你弄伤自己。”

他能感觉到Jason贴着他的脖子咧开嘴，他立刻就知道了他接下来会说什么。

“那么我猜你最好自己来了。”不出意外，Jason这么说道。

好吧，没错，Tim必须承认他说对了一点，感觉的确很好。Jason整个人抱住他，一只手贴在他皮肤上，一只手插在他头发里，呼吸喷在他脖子后面，他全身上下都充满了传来的热度。而且他们小心点就可以了，不是吗？可以让Tim来，可以全让Tim动，Tim可以让Jason躺着别动，这样就不会扯到伤口，也就能保证Jason只会从中得到享受。

“好吧，好吧。”Tim低声说，他想显得不情不愿一些，但他呼吸已经开始加快，完全破坏了效果。他慢慢翻身，朝着Jason侧躺。他转身的时候，Jason的手也跟着移动，滑过腰间，最后落在他后腰上，把他抱紧。

贴得这么近，Tim可以看见Jason瞳仁里微微偏绿的色调，那双蓝眼睛看起来近乎青色。Jason下巴上冒出短短的胡茬，给他染上一层暗色，显得不止二十一岁，而是更加成熟的年纪。但他依然是Tim见过的最美丽的事物。

他不由自主地靠过去，贴上Jason的嘴唇，开始亲吻他。Jason轻轻一笑，嘴唇贴着Tim的唇微微扯开挑起，然后他叹了口气，压了过来，张开双唇，深深地吻了下来。这个吻几乎可以尝到甜味，步调舒缓毫不匆忙，他们少有机会这样，只是贴在一起，只是缓缓地凑近彼此亲热。Jason的嘴唇温暖，口腔湿润，唇舌柔软，贴着Tim吻得从容不迫。

他们慢慢地吻了好几分钟，Tim才想起来，尽管亲热的感觉甜蜜温存，但还有更好的事情等着他们进行。在他不知道的时候，他的手臂无意识地抬起，抱住了Jason的肩膀。现在他松开手臂，手掌贴着Jason的胳膊，顺着线条滑下，一路描绘着精壮的肌肉、柔软的皮肤，也划过散落其上的光滑得不同于其他皮肤的伤疤。

Tim断开这个吻，往后靠，尽管Jason发出轻微的抗议声。他从空出的缝隙中把手往下伸，分开两人贴在一起的身体，把两人的短裤扯到腿根，露出两人的阴茎。他一手握住两根硬物，Jason火热的皮肤贴了上来，传来的温度让他忍不住咬住了嘴唇。Jason埋在他颈间轻叹，手紧紧抓住他后背。

“操。”Jason低声说，转头贴在Tim肩膀上。“老天，你这双手啊。”

Tim挑唇坏笑，靠过去轻轻吻在Jason肩膀上，他的手开始缓缓地上下撸动，手指紧紧地圈住两个人。这是在折磨他自己，他忍不住呼吸急促，但也这是在折磨Jason，这就足够。Jason随着他的动作低鸣，忍耐着晃动腰胯的冲动，忍得腰间的肌肉颤动。

“你喜欢我的手。”Tim喘息着说。Jason只能抵着他的脖子点头。

Tim渐渐加快了动作，热度慢慢顺着他的脊椎向上攀爬。他不由自主地把下身贴向Jason，抵着他摩擦，快感传来，闭着眼睛仿佛看见了烟花炸裂。Jason呻吟着，低声喟叹着，一只手抓住Tim的头发，把他拉过去，湿热地吻住他。Jason的睫毛长得不可思议，贴在Tim脸颊上颤抖，在他眼睛下方落下蝴蝶亲吻一般的感觉，热度伴随着微颤传遍全身。Tim另一只手紧紧抓住Jason的胯骨，有一瞬间他担心自己的力度会在Jason身上留下瘀血的痕迹，但接着Jason下身蹭过来，低低地咒了一句“操，Tim，就是那样”，Tim只记得把Jason逼向疯狂，忘记了担忧。

Tim抬起一条腿，缠在Jason腰间，不让他挺腰乱动，坚持要自己来做，坚持不肯让Jason插手，坚持要独力把他送上高潮。两人因此贴得愈发紧密，Tim忍不住漏出低哑的声音。他的手动得越来越快，偶尔微微扭动，手掌擦过两个人的顶端，前液溢出沾湿了他的手心。他突然抓紧两根，用力在根部扭动，Jason叫出声，说不出话来。到了这个地步，两个人都不可能持续很久，但Tim不在意。他感觉自己仿佛着了火，他呼吸急促几乎喘不过气，他每一次撸动都不由自主地贴紧Jason磨蹭缠绵，他没法在乎。

Tim抬起头，Jason的眼睛微微闪烁，瞳孔稍稍张大，他看着Tim的目光深长，暗含着什么热切浓烈的情绪。Tim喉咙深处发出低鸣，忍不住靠过去，用力贴上了他的嘴唇。他探出舌头纠缠Jason的舌尖，他的手握紧两人配合撸动，他的嘴唇蹭过Jason的嘴唇，他的手指划过两根茎体，他轻轻含住Jason的下嘴唇，同时手指按在了Jason的龟头下方，这就是最后一根稻草。

Jason咬住Tim的脖子，叫声闷在了他肩窝里，一手抓紧Tim的后背，另一手捧住了他的头，终于到达顶峰。他轻轻扯住Tim的头发，微微的快感/刺痛让Tim紧随着他高潮。Tim的手依然握着两个人，液体洒在他手心里。

他们喘着气，在原处躺了好一会儿。Jason咬在Tim的脖子靠近肩膀的地方，那里现在一跳一跳地胀痛，但他的心思全不在咬痕上，因为Jason此刻那样看着他，目光平和安定近乎催眠，嘴角微含着笑意，挑起的弧度几乎有些羞涩。Tim的手依然松松地握着两人，他终于把手拿开，指尖将将蹭过皮肤，微小的火花在身体里炸裂，感觉微醺恰当好处。Jason显然也这么觉得，Tim能感觉到他的脉搏一瞬间攀高，然后迅速又被他平息下来。

Jason靠过来，贴着他的嘴唇不紧不慢地亲吻他，贴着他的嘴唇轻轻哼了一声，双臂环住Tim的后背，把他重新拉进自己怀里，丝毫不在意两人之间的湿黏。Tim伸出手，在床单上抹掉手里的液体，不由自主地闭上眼睛，沉浸在这个吻里。他们吻了许久，才终于不情不愿地放开对方，依然依偎在一起，只留出呼吸的空间。他们面对面躺着，望着彼此，心满意足。

“嗯，谢谢。”Jason终于说，嗓音低沉沙哑。老天，Tim简直希望可以再来一次，因为他做到了，是Tim让Jason发出这样的声音，让他声音低哑仿佛滴落性感，他的这种声音对Tim而言永远会是最致命的挑逗。

“不用谢。”Tim说。他忍不住一丝苦笑。因为即便过了这么久，即便他们做过很多次，Jason依然坚持要感谢他，就仿佛他依然觉得需要保持礼貌，就仿佛他依然担心Tim只是为了哄他高兴才这么做，就仿佛他依然不知道Tim能从中得到什么，就仿佛Tim没有每一次都为之惊喜，因为他被赋予了这项殊荣，可以亲手让Jason变成这样，可以看见这样的Jason。

就是这个，这个Jason事后流露出的微笑，微小但满足又快乐。然后他会双臂抱住Tim的肩膀和腰身，把他拉到身边，不只是贴在一起，而是把他拥进自己的怀抱里，让他沉浸在舒适和安全之中，感觉就像是 **回家** 。

还有这样的时刻，紧紧相拥，除了Jason没有人能看见他露出灿烂的、傻瓜一样的笑容。在这种时刻，Tim终于可以承认，有时候他感觉自己仿佛就是为了这样的时刻而生，就是这样的时刻，只有他与Jason、 **再无他人** ，温暖地、赤裸地肢体纠缠。因为这样感觉很好，因为这样感觉 **很对** 。

然后，Jason这张拼装可疑的床当然会选择这个时刻发出一声真正令人担心的响声，紧接着是喀嚓断裂的巨响，整张床开始往一边到，把两个人掀翻在地板上，摔成一团。

Tim后背落地，Jason张牙舞爪地倒在他身上，突然重压下来的体重把他胸腔里的那一口气全部挤了出去。他心烦意乱地想，谢天谢地这张床离地面只有一尺半高，谢天谢地Jason一身的伤好歹是摔在他身上不是地板上。Jason显然没那么感激。

“嗷，操。”Jason低声说，语气里略带了些忍俊不禁的意味。“你这缓冲垫真不合格。”他痛苦地低声呻吟，稍稍动弹了一会儿，终于在Tim身上找到舒服的姿势，然后整个人像抽掉骨头一样趴下来，显然打算这么躺在Tim身上不动了。

Tim不屑地哼了一声：“你情愿摔在硬木地板上，也不愿意摔在柔软有弹性的人身上？”

Jason趴着，脑袋埋在Tim肩窝里，甚至都不肯费力抬头看一眼，就只抬起手戳了戳Tim的胸口。“你才没有弹性，”他低声说。“你这都是肌肉。你看，肌肉很热辣，我喜欢，但说真的，靠着当枕头还成，可想用你缓冲下落的冲击就没那么美妙了。”

Tim翻了个白眼。“你有什么资格抱怨？我个子小，相比你就是个巨怪。你差点儿压扁我。”

“但是我没有。”Jason说，扭头对Tim咧嘴笑起来。“因为我就是那么超凡，而且我也没什么兴趣把我的男朋友压成松饼。”

Tim被逗乐了，他能感觉到笑意就在胸口里翻腾，但他突然哽住了呼吸，因为，因为Jason刚才……因为他此前从未说过那个词。

他们没有认真谈过这件事，从未讨论过他们之间到底是什么，Tim不在意，说实话，因为他已经得到了Jason，然后，好吧……他总是觉得只要他有Jason，他就不真的在意别人问起他们的时候，他是不是能用某个词语来称呼他们。

但这一刻Jason说了出来，这一刻发生的情景如此荒谬。Tim躺在Jason那张劣质、倒塌的宜家床旁边，没穿衣服，肚子上精液渐渐干涸发痒，竟然还有一只脚架在床垫上。他竟然是在这样的时刻，第一次听见了这个词。

此情此景荒诞离奇，他想说点什么，但脱口而出的却是：“男朋友？”

Jason低下头，把脸埋在Tim胸口。他脸红了，脸皮跟着发热，Tim真的 **能感觉到** 从他脸颊传来的热量。“对不起，我，我只是……说漏了嘴。”

他说得有些腼腆，有些害羞，有些不确定，只是……不，不该这样发展，因为Tim此刻胸口仿佛盛满了香槟酒，这股感觉明亮得如同酒液，翻腾如同气泡，温暖得如同微醺。他忍不住扯开嘴角，灿烂地笑起来，仿佛下一刻脸颊都会因为这样舒展的笑容酸痛起来。但Jason甚至看不见，因为他依然 **把脸埋在** **Tim** **胸口** 。

“我喜欢。”Tim说。Jason终于抬起头，带着些许惊喜看着他，他忍不住笑得愈发灿烂。

“真的？”Jason问。天啊，好像他不敢相信，不敢相信Tim会愿意让他这么称呼自己。

“我喜欢 **你** 。”Tim说。如果他的话音似乎还有些其他的要说，好吧，也许他的确还有其他话要说。

因为那个词依然在他脑袋里跳跃， **男朋友、男朋友、男朋友** 。而且，好吧，这真的不算什么大事，但感觉起来的确非同一般。因为他们历经了那么漫长的旅程才走到这里，从最初的相识的陌生人，变成今天这样彼此纠缠贴近。有时候Tim甚至说不出他同Jason之间的界限；他们相连相容，他甚至分不清究竟哪些地方因为对方发生了改变。

因为他们曾经是 **盟友** ，他们曾经是 **朋友** ，在刚开始的那段时间Tim觉得他们应该叫做 **炮友** 。那个时候一切都还步调匆匆，都还粗糙生硬，那个时候他们还未开始放缓节奏慢慢享受，那个时候他们还把接吻当作前戏，未曾只是为了亲近而亲吻，那个时候他们还未开始在事后拥抱缠绵，手指交握，那个时候他们还未习惯在夜里醒来时下意识伸手寻找彼此。

Tim不知道自己此刻脸上是怎样的神色，但他的表情一定流露出他的思绪，因为Jason突然笑起来，笑得如释重负，笑得灿烂明亮，Tim忍不住诱惑，靠近那个笑容，手指轻轻勾起Jason的下巴，让他抬起头，吻下去。

这个吻甜得让人心都跟着发疼，Tim的手指轻柔地贴着Jason的皮肤，Jason的手指紧紧地抓住Tim的手腕，把他固定在原处，仿佛他不知道这就是Tim希望自己所在的地方，Tim再没有任何地方想去。

“我也喜欢你。”他们的唇齿终于分开，Jason贴着Tim的嘴唇说。Tim不由自主地对他微笑，因为，他们都知道他真正想说的是什么。

 **我爱你** 。

 

 

 

 **完** 。

 

 

 

**作者注：**

标题来自[clementine von radics](http://clementinevonradics.tumblr.com/)的[这首诗](http://terrorwolves.tumblr.com/post/66060901136/you-have-6-tattoos-full-lips-good-strong)。

**Author's Note:**

> Related Work: [金钱可买，日常奇迹 / i spend my money onthe regular miracles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1667486/)


End file.
